


You Can’t...

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Lorenz had gotten caught off guard, and knocked from his saddle, as he moved to recover, you happened to get in between him and his attacker saving him, and not yourself, from a fatal blow.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Reader
Series: Guardian Wind [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Kudos: 31





	You Can’t...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



It had all happened so fast, and all he could do was watch with wide eyes as time seemed to stop altogether. 

Lorenz had been caught off guard and found himself tumbling out of his saddle, landing hard on his shoulder. With a groan he turned to right himself only to have the point of a lance pierce the ground near his face. He scrambled to reach for his rapier, only to know that he wouldn’t draw it in time. 

_So, this is how I meet my end…? I suppose it is not a horrible way to–_

Suddenly there was a loud battlecry that surprised both him, and his attacker. They turned to meet your blade, parrying each of your attacks which gave Lorenz time to get to his feet and draw his blade. His eyes fell on the one that had knocked him from his mount when he heard you give off a pained yelp, and his blood suddenly boiled. He wasn’t as good with his rapier as he was his lance, but it was two on one, he was positive that the two of you could overwhelm this opponent. 

He stepped forward to strike, his blade drawing back only to watch in horror as you moved in front of him and the lance from his attacker pierced clean through your side. The noise you made–would be one that he knew would haunt him for days to come– and when you fell… 

Goddess forgive him but all he felt was anger. 

Lorenz doesn’t truly remember what happened after that, and he only realized he was trembling when he found his now ungloved hand on your side, covering the terribly bleeding wound, and when you whimpered he was positive that he did the same. 

“Shhh, it’s alright,” he tried to smile, but felt his entire form tremble as he did so. “Remain still–” he then lifted his head, and practically screamed at the top of his lungs for Marianne before looking down at you again when you whimpered.

“L-Lorenz…a-are you alright?”

“Yes,” and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I am fine my Beloved.”

“P-Promise?” 

Lorenz brows furrowed and he watched your eyes flutter closed, and panic gripped his heart. He moved a hand gently to cradle the back of your neck, force you to look at him. “I promise. Now. You must stay awake– _please_ stay awake–I cannot–I do not–I am unable to heal this wound, so you _must_ stay with me till Marianne arrives.” 

You gave off a groan as your face twisted with pain, and your hand slick with blood–though he was unsure if it was yours, or someone else’s–rested over his own at your side, giving his fingers a weak squeeze. “L-Lorenz..” 

“Yes?”

“…love… you…” and your hand fell, limp at your side.

“No… No!” Lorenz screamed your name, shaking you gently as his hand pressed just a bit more firmly on your wound. “Till death do us part was not a challenge Beloved, you must live, please. I can’t–I cannot be parted from you!” 

Lorenz practically sobbed when you didn’t respond, and when Marianne placed her hand on his shoulder, he leaned to press his forehead against yours, rocking your form slowly.

“Please… please no. N-No you can’t…”

“Lorenz!” Marianne shouted, before she forcefully pulled his hand from your wound and placed her hands over it. Her eyes closed tightly in concentration, magic flared from her fingertips seeping into you, giving you almost a soft ethereal glow.

Holding his breath he lifted his head to watch you, and he swears at that moment he’s never prayed so hard to the Goddess before. 

_Please. Please do not take them from me, I will give anything. Do not take my heart from me…_

He was positive that his heart didn’t start to beat again till your eyes fluttered open, and you groaned out his name. 

“Yes. Yes it’s me, Beloved. Oh _Goddess_ ,” He breathed as he brought you close once more so he could rest his forehead against yours. “I thought–I feared–”

Lorenz’s eyes went wide once more as you placed your hand against his cheek, only to smile, and press his hand over yours. “Sorry to–to worry you.” and you hissed through your teeth a little. “Shit… that hurts.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh. “It means that you are alive, Beloved. Do not do that again.”

“….n-no promises.” You said with a smile as your eyes closed once again. 

“Come on,” Marianne began softly. “We need to get them back to camp.”

Lorenz nodded gently, and easily scooped you up into his arms, giving a smile of thanks to Marianne as he could feel the warmth of your breath against his neck. He came close to losing you… 

_Too close._

And would be damned if anyone would ever try to take you from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
